


Ghosting - Dream SMP

by RamenAndRoe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eret slept in lmao, Fundy needs love, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Angst, Singing, Song fic, wet socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndRoe/pseuds/RamenAndRoe
Summary: This takes place a bit after the Manburg/Pogtopia war, so Wilbur has just died. Fundy has to deal with losing his only parent. Eret doesn't help.
Relationships: Fundy & Eret, Fundy & Ghostbur, Fundy & Philza, Fundy & Tubbo
Kudos: 22





	Ghosting - Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

The night was quiet, almost two quiet. Fundy could hear the waves from his bed in his current residence, which was the port town next to L’manburg. You really couldn’t call it L’manburg, it was so different now. He remembered back when it was just the five of them, fighting against Dream and not with him. The sides used to be so straight, so black and white. Now they were a multi-colored mush. 

The fox sat up in his bed, taking a longing look out the window. The sun was setting, the horizon beckoning the sun under with its promise of rest. As the water swallowed the sun, Fundy broke his gaze with the outside. He instead moved his eyes to the book on his nightstand. 

There sat his unfinished book for Wilbur, now known as Ghostbur. His face scrunched up at the thought of him, and everything he had done to him. Everything he  _ hadn't  _ done for him. It brought to many bad memories for him to deal with, so he didn’t. Instead, Fundy got up from his bed. He threw on a white shirt, brown pants and headed out onto the docks. 

Once he got out he took a deep breath, letting in the fresh ocean air. It calmed him down, but only a little. Not nearly enough to forget, or to forgive. The dimly lit, shaky wooden structure swayed as waves rippled across the support beams. Fundy barely noticed it, stuck in his head. He always overthought things, but he had to be sure. Should he tell him or not, did he deserve tha- 

**_Snap_ **

What was that? Fundy swerved around, trying to find the source of the noise. He waited a few painful seconds, and tried to relax again. Finding nothing still, he marked it off as a stray animal. Lots of those nowadays, since there were less man-made structures around this area. He sighed, bringing his eyes up to the moon. It was a full moon tonight, letting off an eerie white light. It illuminated the planks he walked on, all the way to the edge. The edge where he stood now.

Fundy looked down into the dark water, and wondered what would have happened if things had been different. If everything had worked out. If Pogtopia had worked. If Wilbur had worked. He slid down onto a sitting position, dangling his feet off the dock. His socks dipping into the water because he had forgotten to put on shoes. The stars smiled down upon him, mocking him and his problems.

**_Knock_ **

Fundy’s head snapped behind him. He caught a glimpse of a figure rushing behind a building.  _ Wilbur _ , he thought. Shit. He couldn’t deal with this right now. The fox got up and walked back into his room, leaving soggy footprints in his wake.

When he got back, he slammed the door loud. Hoping Wilbur heard it, and would screw off. Sitting down onto his bed, he sighed. This was his life now. Tomorrow it would all change again, when Eret showed up and signed his name in black ink. Something that wouldn’t go away. Something secure. Something that wouldn't die and leave him.

He slid under his covers and tried to sleep, not that he thought it would work.

~~~

The next morning was a disaster. Fundy woke up at the break of dawn to get ready in time. The meeting spot was the Pokimane statue, which somehow didn't get blown up. Eret was going to meet him and Philza there to sign the paperwork for his adoption. His adoption. He let that sink in, he was getting adopted. He would have a dad again. The thought brought a smile to his face. It all seemed too good to be true, and oh boy was it.

He put on a nice button-up shirt and brown pants. They were the same one he wore last night, because they were his only “nice” pants. Fundy leaped down the stairs and onto the docks. “Hey Fundy!” Tubbo yelled from where he was fishing, waving him over. The fox ran over to Tubbo. “Where are you going so quickly?” The british boy asked.

“Down to the Pokimane statue,” he answered, “And I do need to be there in a few minutes, so see you soon!” Tubbo opened his mouth to talk, but Fundy had already ran off. Tubbo shook his head and smiled. Whatever Fundy was on about, he sounded happy. Fundy really needed something happy right now. 

Fundy had arrived there a few minutes, so neither Philza or Eret were there yet. He took the time to compose himself, and to tidy up his hair. He was scared, and why would he not be? Even though Eret wouldn’t really even be taking care of him, they wouldn’t even live in the same house. Maybe they would, but only until L’manburg got rebuilt. Which it would, he reminded himself. 

“Hey Fundy.” Philza! That means only Eret needs to show up now. Then they could start. Then he could get adopted. Suddenly, Philza snapped his fingers in front of Fundy’s face. Oh, he didn’t answer him

“Hey Phil, do you know when Eret is getting here?” Philza shock his head, and then checked his watch.

“Well, the meeting time is in a minute. So he should be here very soon.” A minute until he got adopted. A minute until he got a dad. A minute until he wasn’t on Technoblade’s hit list, or at least for one thing. 

A minute passes, and no Eret. Fundy glance around the area, scanning the horizon to no avail. Another minute passes, and again, no Eret. It’s only two minutes, right? Maybe he got held up by something or someone. Maybe Tommy was out, doing whatever Tommy did, to Eret. Maybe a creeper exploded the path, and Eret stopped to fix it. Whatever it was, he would be here soon.

He wasn’t there soon. An hour passed before Philza left, looking down sadly at Fundy’s form curled up against a wall. Another hour passed before Fundy started crying, before the dams of his eye’s finally broke open. He sat there trying to suppress his sobs, hiding from the world. The cruel, unfair world. The world that had fucked him over so many times. 

A few minutes passed before Fundy finally got up to walk home. It was still late morning, much too early to sleep. He didn’t care. Once Fundy got to his house, he threw himself onto his bed and sobbed. He let the waves of tears wash over him. The fox cried himself to sleep.

~~~

A voice awoke him from his unpleasant sleep.

_ I've been ghosting,  _

_ I've been ghosting along _

Fundy recognised that voice, but couldn’t place it.

_ Ghost in the world,  _

_ ghost with no home _

The voice was almost soothing. Almost.

_ I remember, I remember the days _

_ When I'd make you oh-so afraid _

The man's song sounded sad, but why couldn't he remember the voice.

_ And this is why I have decided _

_ To leave your house and home un-haunted _

_ You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks _

Oh.

_ Hey, would it be so bad if I stayed _

It was him.

_ I'm just a ghost out of his grave _

Fundy got up and threw open his window, letting the cold air rush in.

_ And I can't love you in my grave _

“Screw off, old man!” The fox yelled into the void.

_ I won't put white into your hair _

“Stop it…”

_ I won't make noises in your stairs _

“Stop it!” He yelled again, at the wall that was Ghostbur. 

_ I will be kind and I'll be sweet _

Tears started to sprout from his eyes, slowly growing along his cheeks. 

_ If you stop staring straight through me... _

Ghostbur floated over to Fundy’s window. They locked eyes, one teary and one see through. Ghostbur smiled and moved into the room. Fundy just stared. 

“Dad?”

...

“Son.” 

Ghostbur moved to hug him, but went through him. It left the other cold and alone. Fundy shook and slid down his wall. He cried, and he cried. He cried harder than he ever had, because he was more alone than he ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic done!!! I crammed this all into one day (Writing and editing) because sleep is for the weak.  
> This is my second time typing this because AO3 didn't save it the first time.  
> This is written only because I'm practicing. I know it's not that interesting, plus it has to shipping in it.  
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! :)


End file.
